A baseball or softball player can acquire a feel for the ball and improve player effectiveness at catching it through use of a rigid board-like glove during practice. The rebound characteristics of the glove require the player to move his catching hand with the ball in order to stop and hold it without it bouncing away. This will also encourage the player to use both hands in catching the ball. This feel and technique, once acquired through the use of the trainer glove, can then be carried over to use with a conventional ball glove. This will significantly improve the effectiveness of the ball player in handling balls during game situations.
Heretofore, a racquetball racquet has been employed utilizing taping around the handle strapped to the user's wrist.
A prototype of the preferred embodiment of this invention involved the trainer board being secured to the hand by a strap solely on the back side of the board secured in place by rivets or the like. A shortcoming of this trainer is that the strap would easily tear away from the body member and needs to be replaced. Also, separate trainers were required for right and left handers as a single trainer could not be used by both.